Waltz for the Biscuits
by CupcakesCult
Summary: La jeune Tallulah à toujours eut le don d'énerver le monde, mais le jour où elle attire le courroux d'un Shishibukai, ça tourne plus ou moins au cauchemar. En même temps, quand on à le caractère, les gouts et le comportement d'un chaton qui n'a pas toute ça tête il ne faut pas non plus s'attendre à des miracles ! Et pourtant...


_Hey ! Comme j'ai eu un accueil sympa sur mon autre os, Rêve Ambition et IDéal (plus ou moins dans cet ordre là xD) je me permet de poster ce One Shot que j'ai écrit il y a quelque mois et qui m'a été inspiré par Waltz of the Flower de Tchaikovsky. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, cette fois ci le OC sera beaucoup moins classe que Tallulah ! xD_ Bonne lecture!

**Waltz for the Biscuits**

Une jeune fille aux courts cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus courrait pieds nues aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, slalomant entre les grands arbres de l'archipel de Shabondy avec aisance, elle fuyait. Son ample jupe verte volait autour de ses chevilles tandis que sa progression se faisait de plus en plus lente : elle n'était pas accoutumée à tant d'effort physique, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, ses techniques étaient inutiles face à _lui_, et malheureusement elle ne s'en était rendu compte qu'au moment où _lui_ l'avait calculé. Oui, calculé. Car c'était bien tout ce dont était capable une machine n'est-ce pas ? Peu importait qu'elle ait visage humaine, une machine n'avait pas d'émotion, pas d'âme ni d'esprit, et c'était bien pour ça que Tallulah ne pouvait rien contre lui.

Soudain malheur : elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, face contre terre. Heureusement pour elle, sa poitrine avait amorti le choc, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir très mal à la machoir, laquelle avait percuté violemment la terre. Et il la rattrapa.

« Je suis désolée Mr le robot ! Je ne voulais pas semer la pagaille dans tout le groove !... bon si en fait c'était mon but mais si j'avais su que cela ne vous plairait pas je ne l'aurai pas fait ! Je vous le jure ! Ne me tuez pas ! Ne m'envoyez pas en prison ! C'était juste un peu de poudre de confusion, rien de bien méchant ! C'était une blague ! Une farce ! Une plaisanterie ! De l'humour ! Pitié ne me tuez pas juste par ce que vous n'avait pas le sens de l'humour ! » Pleura-t-elle telle une fillette devant un stand de barbe à papa.

Mais l'être resta insensible à ses suppliques ou en tout cas s'il en ressenti quoique ce soit il ne le montra pas, et se contenta de la fixer de son œil mécanique pour jauger la menace qu'elle représentait. Et il fallait se rendre a l'évidence, cette jeune fille chétive au regard bleu larmoyant qui ne portait pas de chaussure et avait des bras aussi épais que de la guimauve… ne représentait aucune menace, bien qu'elle été plongé le groove 23 dans un chaos total grâce à une suspicieuse poudre verte qu'elle avait soufflé sur l'assistance et qui sembla inspirer les chat à se comporter comme des chien, les femmes à se prendre pour des fleurs, et les hommes à se mettre totalement nus et à danser en farandole autour d'une vielle femme qui chantait des chansons paillarde à tue-tête. Quelle était cette curieuse poudre verte et d'où sortait-elle, Kuma n'aurait su le dire, mais ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que cette petite avait un potentiel de fouteuse de merde non négligeable.

« Pitié Mr le robot ! Je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir ! Je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain, et je ne suis jamais tombé amoureuse, ce serait trop triste d'en finir avec la vie maintenant ! Je n'ai rien fait de ma vie, snif, je n'ai même pas encore eut l'occasion de demander un autographe au chef des révolutionnaire, ni de prendre le thé avec la reine des Okamas ! » Continua de geindre de la jeune fille en tapant du poing par terre.

Mais de tout ceci, Kuma n'avait retenu que l'appellation du révolutionnaire, ce qui lui donna a penser que ce pourrait, après tout, être une plutôt bonne idée de l'envoyer chez eux pour son potentiel de chaos soit mis au profit d'une grande cause. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se décida à l'envoyer _là bas_. Les derniers mots qu'il entendit prononcer par la blonde furent : « Nooooooooooon méchantvilain pas beau bouuuuh ! » Puis elle disparut et le calme revint sur l'île. Enfin, presque.

watch?v=QxHkLdQy5f0

Tallulah rouvrit les yeux en tremblant encore de la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir, et réalisa soudain qu'elle était encore en vie ! Elle bondit sur ses pieds et entama une gigue de la victoire avec un grand sourire ravi. Jusqu'à c' qu'elle se prenne une racine et ne s'étale encore une fois de tout son long sur… un buisson. Ou plus précisément un rosier.

« Aïe ! » Hurla-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'écorchait sur les ronces.

Pleine d'égratignure et ses vêtement tout déchiré, elle se précipita loin du funeste coupable en le fusillant du regard. Puis elle respira et cessa de se comporter comme une idiote pour faire le point sur sa situation. Elle ne se trouvait visiblement plus sur l'archipel de Shabondy mais dans une forêt aéré pleine d'arbre à fleur, contre lesquels poussaient des buissons à fleurs, et parsemé de tapis de fleur. Une pluie de pétale tombait délicatement dans un doux bruit de vent glissant le long des feuilles des arbres qui étaient toutes teinté de brun et d'ocre. Un feuillage d'automne magnifique, rehaussé des multiples couleurs des fleurs qui étaient partout. C'était splendide, et Tallulah était loin d'être insensible au romantisme de l'endroit.

Les arbres étaient largement espacés, et l'on pouvait apercevoir au-dessus de leur cime le ciel qui se teintait de rouge et d'orange. Le parfum qui embaumait de toute ces créations fabuleuse de la nature enivrait la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux et en savoura les multiples flagrances avec un sourire bienheureux. Elle songea alors qu'elle pourrait rester ici éternellement, et qu'elle irait danser la nuit avec les fées qui devaient peupler cette forêt enchantée ! Elle éclata de rire et rouvrit les yeux avant de se mettre à courir joyeusement entre les arbres, suivant le sens du vent qui faisait tourbillonner les pétales, dont certains allaient se perdre dans sa crinière d'or. Elle gambada ainsi un long moment avant de brusquement déboucher devant une sorte de falaise d'où s'écoulait avec fracas et scintillement une cascade à l'eau clair, pur et étincelante, qui donnait naissance un petit lac parsemé de pétale et de nénuphar, qui se continuait par une rivière clapotante s'enfonçant dans les bois.

Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et déborder de joie devant ce féérisme dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle ne put résister et alla s'assoir sur le bord du lac pour tremper ses jambes dans l'eau cristalline. Elle avait tout oublié de sa vie, de son identité, seules comptaient les merveilles de cette nature enchantée. Elle se laissa lentement glisser dans l'eau, ferma les yeux et sombra.

« Hey, réveilles-toi ! » s'écria une voix au lointain.

Tallulah l'ignora, dans un état de béatitude complet, elle faisait un rêve merveilleux, elle avait enfin trouvé un sens à sa vie, son chez elle. Et elle ne voulait pas se réveiller.

« Aller, ouvre les yeux ! » s'énerva la voix.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte d'une sensation désagréable, comme si elle étouffait. Et la tête lui tournait, comme si elle avait passé des heures et des heures à danser une valse entrainante qui n'en finissait pas. Son corps était lourd, et elle était lasse.

« Bon sang ! »

Elle sentit alors qu'on la secouait comme un prunier, que deux mains serraient le haut de ses bras, juste en dessous des épaules, et qu'elle avait vraiment mal au cœur ! Elle toussa alors violemment et expulsa de ses poumons l'eau qui s'y était infiltré. Elle prit alors de grandes inspiration, ébahi de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt qu'elle ne respirait plus. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut tellement ébloui que tout ce qu'elle vue fut une silhouette sombre contrasté avec la lumière agressive du ciel.

« Ah enfin ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me claquer entre les doigts ! » Se réjouit la voix de la silhouette.

C'était une voix masculine, maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention, et très enjouée. Encore un peu étourdi, la jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en essayant de comprendre la situation. Elle se redressa et amena une main sur son visage pour se pincer l'arête du nez.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« Tu as failli te noyer dans le lac. » Répondit obligeamment le jeune homme.

Car c'était bien un jeune homme, ses yeux commençant à s'accoutumer à l'éclairage, elle pouvait dire qu'il était blond, et qu'il portait un curieux chapeau haut de forme. Et il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, surement car elle ne devait pas avoir l'air très éveillé encore.

« Hein ? Mais… j'avais pied ? »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire devant son air perplexe et répliqua : « Oui mais tu t'es endormie ! »

« Je me suis… Quoi ?! » Finalement elle se réveilla totalement et ouvrit de grand yeux effaré. « Mais comment ai-je put être assez stupide pour m'endormir ?! »

« Tu n'es pas d'ici toi, je me trompe ? Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas rester trop longtemps dans la forêt, le parfum qu'émettent ses fleurs te retourne le cerveau et au bout d'un moment ton cerveau se déconnecte. C'est un endroit dangereux. » Déclara-t-il d'un air mortellement sérieux.

Tallulah frissonna, tant par la crainte rétrospective de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, qu'à cause de son ton. Elle le fixa un moment, les sourcils froncé, pour comprendre pourquoi diable elle se sentait toute chose et que le contacte de ses mains sur ses bras la perturbait autant, mais elle ne parvint à trouver de réponse. Il avait un visage attrayant marqué d'une cicatrice à son œil gauche qui la rendait curieuse de l'histoire qu'elle devait receler, mais des beaux visages elle en voyait souvent (ne serait-ce que son propre reflet) et cela ne suffisait pas à la rendre toute fébrile. Finalement elle renonça à trouver une réponse, peut-être était-ce dû au contexte particulier de la situation ?

De son côté, le jeune homme blond n'était pas en reste pour la dévisager. Il se demandait d'où pouvait bien sortir cette jeune fille qui semblait totalement perdu avec ses cheveux mouillés et ses vêtements déchirés. Pouvait-elle être une ennemie ? Mais dans ce cas-là comment avait-elle put faire tout ce chemin dans l'île sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive ? Ils étaient en effet au cœur de l'île, et il était impossible de la parcourir sans tomber dans l'un des nombreux pièges que les révolutionnaires avaient posés.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il lui demanda, curieux :

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Tallulah… Et toi ? »

Il hésita quelque seconde mais, décidément, cette jeune fille n'avait rien de menaçant, aussi lui sourit-il et répondit :

« Moi c'est Sabo, enchantée ! »

« Je crois que j'ai vue trop de truc enchantée pour cette sainte fichue journée » marmonna-t-elle, rougissant malgré elle devant ce sourire étincelant qui la réchauffa de l'intérieur.

Il lâcha ses bras et se releva avant de lui tendre la main.

« Je vais te raccompagner au village, d'accord ? » lança-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

De 'un peu rougissante', Tallulah passa au stade du 'rouge comme une pivoine', ce qui donnait un mélange intéressant entre le blond de ses cheveux, le bleu de ses yeux et le rouge de ses joues, ainsi que du vert de son ensemble. Se fustigeant mentalement, et maudissant les fleurs qu'elle accuserait désormais de tous ses maux, elle accepta son aide pour se relever et ne dit rien quand il garda sa main dans la sienne, considérant probablement qu'une cruche capable de s'endormir debout dans un lac devait probablement avoir besoin qu'on la guide comme une gamine. Non, elle ne dit rien, tout simplement par ce qu'elle en était incapable. Grace au ciel, Sabo marchait devant et ne lui jeta aucun coup d'œil car sinon il aurait assisté à un drôle de spectacle. En effet, Tallulah était… perturbée. Toujours aussi rouge, elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade et ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi.

C'était comme si elle s'était « auto poudrée ». Oui voilà, elle avait dut utiliser le pouvoir de son fruit du démon sur elle-même ce qui expliquait sa confusion et son comportement illogique. Un peu rassuré et calmé, elle observa le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. C'était triste qu'un endroit aussi beau soit également aussi mortel, triste et, quelque part aussi, juste. C'était probablement grâce à son danger qu'elle avait pu rester aussi belle durant tout ce temps, comme une belle femme vêtu d'une robe magnifique ne pourrait rester digne et fière qu'en portant une arme pour se protéger de la malveillance des hommes. N'empêche qu'elle n'était pas un homme et qu'elle n'aurait rien fait de mal à cette forêt ! pensa-t-elle en esquissant une moue boudeuse.

« Et il n'y a pas d'animaux dans cette forêt ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement pour rompre le silence car elle n'avait plus rien à penser et qu'elle s'ennuyait, encore vexé de c'être faite mal traité par les lieux.

« Si, bien sûr qu'il y en a, mais on ne les voit pas souvent, ils ont tendance à fuirent les hommes. Et la forêt fait le boulot à leur place en se débarrassant des encombrants ! »

« Pff, comme quoi les plus belles ont toujours un sale caractère ! » Répliqua Tallulah en relevant menton d'un air hautain.

A ces mots, le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna pour la fixer d'un air ébahi avant d'éclater d'un rire irrépressible qui, quelque part, rendit la blonde fière de sa répartie et la fit sourire d'un air un peu bête.

« J'y avais jamais pensé de cette manière ! » s'esclaffa-t-il en lui ébouriffants les cheveux, encore secoué d'éclat de rire.

Tallulah quant à elle cessa de penser tout court, mais cela bien sûr, il ne s'en rendit pas compte puisqu'il n'était pas dans sa tête. Il la fixa d'un regard étrangement sérieux durant un laps de temps si court qu'elle crut l'avoir imaginé, et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Le jeune homme, malgré son comportement amical, ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'empêcher de se demander si cette fille n'était pas un peu trop innocente pour l'être vraiment cette suspicion lui trottait dans le crâne depuis un moment déjà, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de moyen d'en avoir le cœur net. Il s'assura que son diffuseur avait encore de l'autonomie, car il aurait été très embêtant qu'il tombe en panne, c'était ce qui l'empêcher d'être totalement hypnotiser par l'air ambiant. Il restait encore du temps, pensa-t-il, mais il fallait peut être accélérer un peu s'ils ne voulaient pas être dans les bois à la nuit tombée. Et ils ne voulaient pas être dans les bois à la nuit tombée.

« Aller, finis de rire, il nous reste encore un bout de chemin avant d'arriver au village. »

« On était vraiment très loin dans la forêt hein ? » lança Tallulah en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle était arrivée là. Jusqu'à présent elle avait pensé que le robot l'avait assommé puis transporter pour l'abandonner sur une île quelconque, hypothèse appuyé par le coté mortel de ladite forêt. Mais pourquoi se donner autant de mal alors qu'il aurait pu l'écraser comme une mouche ou l'atomiser sans le moindre effort ? Et puis pourquoi lui en vouloir autant pour une simple petite blague ? Décidément c'était un monde plein de mystère… Elle ne comprenait pas, et elle détestait ça, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être prise au piège, elle se sentait comme une sourie lâché dans un labyrinthe dans un laboratoire et cela faisait naitre dans son cœur une sourde angoisse que rien ne pouvait déloger… Elle ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine puisque Sabo avait lâché sa main, et tenta de se réchauffer, mais son froid venait de l'intérieur. Elle regrettait l'état d'euphorie dans lequel l'avait mis le parfum des fleurs et se demanda brièvement comment cela se faisait qu'elle n'en ressente plus l'effet.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda la silhouette du jeune homme s'éloigner peu à peu. Pourquoi le suivait-elle ? Pour rejoindre le village le plus proche. Mais après ? Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne veuille faire, nulle part où elle veuille se rendre, personne pour qui elle voulait rentrer, nulle part où rentrer. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas se perdre ici ? Disparaitre et s'égarer, mourir à l'image de sa vie : perdue, sans aucun but et sans personne pour la regretter. Après un dernier regard vers le jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé sans rien lui demander en échange, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans les fourrés.

Un bruissement dans son dos fit se retourner Sabo qui eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un bout de tissu vert disparaitre dix mètres plus loin. Il jura. Tallulah n'était nulle part en vue et nul besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qu'elle venait de lui filer entre les doigts ! C'était totalement ridicule comme comportement, elle allait se perdre et risquait d'avoir une triste fin, à moins qu'elle n'ait un moyen d'échapper à l'emprise des fleurs. Mais peut-être était-ce le cas ? Il s'assura qu'elle n'avait pas volé son diffuseur mais il était toujours dans sa poche. Alors il se résolut à partir à sa poursuite. Par ce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas ses objectifs.

Après près de deux heures de courses poursuite, le jour avait fait place à la nuit et Sabo n'était vraiment pas rassuré quant aux chances de retrouver la jeune fille en bon état. Surtout qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle était pied nue et que le sol s'était dernièrement parsemé de petit gravier qui devaient se planter douloureusement dans la plante de ses pieds, et sans qu'il sache pourquoi cette pensée le rendait malade. Tout comme l'idée qu'elle puisse être une ennemie le mettait hors de lui. Comme une seule personne pouvait faire naitre ne lui des sentiments aussi contradictoire à la fois ? C'était un grand mystère. Il s'arrêta brusquement de courir alors qu'il débouchait sur une petite clairière nimbé de la lumière lunaire. Elle était là, recroquevillée au centre, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, le regard tourné vers la lune. Il ne pouvait pas voir son expression, elle lui tournait le dos, mais il fut brusquement furieux. Il s'avança alors vers elle en de grandes enjambés et s'écria :

« A quoi tu joues ? Tu veux nous tuer tous les deux c'est ça ? A moins que tu ne sois une diversion et que tes complices soient en train d'attaquer le village en ce moment même ?! »

« Si seulement j'en avais, des complices » murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste.

Mais tout ce qu'il entendit, ce fut qu'elle assentissait silencieusement à l'une de ses accusations, et un froid intense étreignit sa poitrine.

« Alors tu as bien pour objectif le village ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

Elle secoua la tête et tourna son visage vers l'intérieur de ses genoux.

« Je n'ai pas d'objectif. »

« Menteuse. Tout le monde a un objectif. »

« Pas moi. »

Furieux, il réduisit la distance entre eux et attrapa fermement son bras avant de la relever de force. Et il s'aperçu qu'elle pleurait. Silencieusement, elle était parcourue de sanglot tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le sentiment de culpabilité le percuta avec tant de force qu'il se figea et fit s'envoler toute sa colère pour ne plus lui laisser que remord et confusion. Il l'avait fait pleurer ? Cela lui était tellement douloureux et impardonnable que son esprit court-circuita. L'instant d'après il la serrait dans ses bras, par ce qu'elle en avait besoin. Par ce qu'il en avait besoin.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je suis désolé alors ne pleure pas s'il te plait ! »

« J-J-J'ai nulle part où rentrer ! » sanglota-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix. « Tout ce que je sais faire c-c-c'est pourrir la vie des gens honnête ! C'était juste une-une-une bla-ague ! »

Et elle pleura de plus belle, un peu comme une fillette ne tenant pas l'alcool qui avait avalé cul sec un verre de sake en pensant que c'était de l'eau. Et Sabo commença à se demander si les fleurs n'y étaient pas pour quelque chose…

« Mais non ! » La réconforta-t-il. « Tu ne fais pas que pourrir la vie des gens, regard moi tu m'as faire rire tout à l'heure non ? Et le rire est un merveilleux cadeau, tu ne trouves pas ? Et tu as un endroit où rentrer : le village. Peut-être que tu ne rentreras pas toujours là-bas, mais c'est déjà un bon début non ?»

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors qu'elle levait la tête vers lui et posait sur lui un regard plein d'espoir. Il aurait dut la serrer plus fort dans ses bras, voir même se saisir de ses lèvres humides qu'elle lui tendait, mais tout ce qu'il vit à ce moment fut un pauvre petit chaton abandonné dans une boite en carton sous la pluie dans la rue, ignoré par tous les passants qu'il regardait pourtant avec espoir. Il eut un sourire et relâcha sa prise avant de poser sa main sur son chapeau et de l'enfoncer ensuite sur le crane de la jeune fille jusqu'à faire disparaitre ses yeux. Puis il passa un bras derrière ses épaules et l'entraina avec lui sur le chemin pour retourner au village. Par ce qu'on ne profite pas de la faiblesse des autres, encore moins des petits êtres innocents, aussi mignon et attirant soient-ils. Tallulah ne dit rien et renifla bruyamment en remontant légèrement le chapeau pour y voir un peu mieux. Il sentit son regard curieux sur lui mais l'ignora. Par ce que toutes les bonnes résolutions du monde faisaient maigre poids face à certain instincts impérieux. Or les siens lui hurlaient de profiter de la situation. Mais ce serait mal. En tout cas il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'en convaincre.

Cela faisait une semaine que Tallulah était arrivé au village de ce qu'elle apprit être l'île de Feywood. Au début, elle avait bien crut qu'on allait l'enfermer dans une cellule humide infesté de rats et de cafards, mais finalement on s'était contenter de l'enfermer dans une petite chambre avec salle de bain et interdiction formel d'en sortir. Sabo lui avait fait un petit signe rassurant de la main avant de partir avec un bonhomme à capuche, probablement pour décider de son sort. Mais comme on l'avait enfermé avec le chapeau du jeune homme, elle avait bon espoir de le revoir, ne serrait ce que pour qu'il vienne le récupérer. Après, elle était nourrit, logé, elle pouvait prendre plein de douche et pourrir la vie des gens en vidant el ballon d'eau chaude et surtout, elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire, puis qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Ce qui développa un drôle de comportement chez elle, du genre à faire l'allé-retour de la pièce en roulant, à danser n'importe comment, à s'entrainer à faire des têtes bizarres dans le miroir, a applaudir le type qui lui apportait ses repas comme s'il s'agissait d'une rock star et à imiter des cris d'animaux comme les cigales ou les grenouilles.

Non, Tallulah n'était pas une lumière. Mais elle était mignonne ça compensait.

Et puis des jours de séquestration viendraient à bout de n'importe qui. Et puis elle n'avait pas que fait le clown pendant tout ce temps. Elle avait aussi fait le point avec elle même et en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal par sa blague à Shabody, et que le robot n'avait aucun humour ou s'ennuyait vraiment beaucoup et qu'il s'en était pris à elle injustement. Mais au moins il ne l'avait pas tué et maintenant elle avait même un joli petit studio sur une île charmante ! Elle oublia volontairement le côté non volontaire de la détention pour ne voir que les points positifs. Puis elle en arriva à évoquer le cas Sabo. Oui car elle avait créé un petit dossier exprès pour lui étant donné qu'il lui avait sauvée la vie et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui c'était passée cet après-midi-là. Ou ne c'était pas passé. C'était assez floue en fait et le puzzle commençait à la rendre dingue !

Elle voulait le voir, lui parler, faire le pitre et le faire rire comme la dernière fois. Pour une fois, elle était calmement allongée sur le ventre sur le lit, fixant le chapeau qu'elle avait posé juste devant elle. Concentré, elle retournait une fois encore les derniers événements, mais tout ce qu'elle en retenait vraiment c'était lui. Il lui semblait vaguement qu'il y avait un nom sur ça, et qu'elle l'avait vue plein de fois dans des livres, mais elle ne parvenait pas à poser le doigt dessus. Elle se triturait le cerveau et frôla la réponse mais avant de pouvoir la formuler dans son esprit elle s'endormit.

De tout ce dont elle aurait pu rêver, il fallut que ça tombe sur ses souvenirs d'enfance. Et plus précisément sur celui du jour où elle avait failli mourir étouffée par un pépin de pomme. Enfin, ce n'était pas un fait particulièrement dans sa vie, elle avait l'habitude de s'étrangler avec des aliments par ce qu'elle mangeait trop vite, mais ce jour-là particulièrement, ce pépin de pomme resta gravé dans sa mémoire. Par ce que ce jour-là, sa grand-mère, qui l'avait élevé à la mort de ses parents quand elle était toute petite, ne se réveilla plus. Elle adorait sa grand-mère, et ce jour-là elle la perdit pour toujours. Ainsi que sa maison, son enfance, et tout ce qu'elle avait pu chérir un jour.

Elle se réveilla avec le moral dans les chaussettes, et une sérieuse envie de noyer sa peine dans du lait chaud et des biscuits, mais bien sur elle pouvait toujours courir pour en avoir. Elle jeta un regard déprimé à la fenêtre, puis à la porte, puis au chapeau, et gonfla ses joues a la manière d'un hamster. Elle voulait sortir, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Mais elle s'ennuyait, et elle commençait à se dire qu'elle finirait ses vieux jours avant qu'on ne se rappel de sa présence. Alors elle craqua. Se munissant d'un grand sourire, posant le chapeau sur sa tête, elle se mit debout sur le lit et claqua des doigts. Une poudre blanche résultat du frottement de ses deux doigts et la recouvrit toute entière. L'instant d'après elle commençait à flotter et ouvrit la fenêtre avant de se précipiter dehors en flottant, ravie.

« Je suis liiiiibre ! » chantonna-t-elle en battant des bras comme si ça servait à autre chose que lui donner un air ridicule.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » S'écria un jeune homme en bas.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un coup de vent souffla toute sa poudre, mettant un terme à sa courte envolé qui s'acheva par une chute de quinze mètres.

« Kya ! »

« Attention ! »

La réception fut moins violente que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Enfin, pour elle. Car la personne sur laquelle elle venait de tomber avait eu l'occasion de tester la solidité du sol et de profiter de l'élan de sa chute.

« Désolée ! » Fit elle en s'esclaffant, assise confortablement sur le dos de sa victime sans exprimer l'intention de bouger.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te jeter par la fenêtre ?! » S'écria celui qui s'avéra être Sabo.

Tiens, assise ainsi les fesses sur son dos, son nez à lui dans la poussière, elle ne se sentait aucunement troublée ! Une seconde… Sabo ? Oh zut ! Elle se releva avec empressement en riant nerveusement tandis que le jeune homme se redressait en massant son nez meurtri. Elle se tordit les mains un instant puis tapota sa veste bleu pour en ôter la poussière, avec un air légèrement coupable. Quant à lui, il mit ses poings sur ses hanches et la dévisagea avec un air réprobateur, comme si elle avait fait une grosse bêtise. Et elle en avait fait une, réalisa-t-elle brusquement tandis que son cœur recommençait à tambouriner dans sa poitrine : elle était tombé amoureuse d'une personne dont elle ne savait presque rien. La réalité de ses sentiments la frappa et elle en resta choquée. Son expression ébahie interpella Sabo qui fut soudain inquiet : peut-être avait elle fuit pour une bonne raison ? Que quelque chose de grave était arrivée ? Il était totalement inconscient de la réalité du « problème ».

« Hey, ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?! » Demanda-t-il en la saisissant aux épaules.

Elle cligna des yeux et posa son regard brillant sur lui sans répondre, en plein débat intérieur. Elle sentait une sorte de boule dans sa gorge, qui enflait, enflait, prenait toujours plus d'ampleur, tandis que tout son petit corps pulsait en harmonie avec les battements de plus en plus lent et régulier de son cœur. Progressivement, toutes les questions qu'elle se posait désertèrent son esprit, il ne restait plus que lui, le reste n'était que détail. Finalement elle eut un rire joyeux :

« Désolé ! Je voulais juste prendre l'air, mais comme je ne suis pas douée ça a encore finit en catastrophe ! »

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en continuant de s'esclaffer, et après un petit moment de silence, Sabo sourit à son tour et se joignit à son hilarité contagieuse.

« Tu m'as fichu la frousse quand je t'ai vue te jaillir par la fenêtre ! »

Elle ramassa le chapeau et le lui tendis en rosissant légèrement. Elle était juste heureuse de lui parler, c'était idiot, mais il n'avait jamais fait aucun doute qu'elle était une idiote. Elle avait terriblement envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de réduire cette distance physique insurmontable, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre le minuscule lien qu'il y avait entre eux. Alors elle continua de se comporter comme l'idiote insouciante qu'elle était.

« J'avais pris en compte le vent, sans lui je ne me serrai pas écrasé tu sais ! Grâce à mon fruit du démon, je peux flotter et faire plein d'autre truc ! Mais le vent n'est pas vraiment mon meilleur allier, enfin, ça dépend des cas ! »

Elle lui fit cette confidence sans la moindre arrière-pensée, juste par ce qu'elle voulait tout partager avec lui, mais le jeune homme fut définitivement convaincu grâce à cette déclaration spontanée, qui la disculpait à ses yeux de toute malice, alors même que sa tentative d'évasion aurait dut le rendre méfiant et confirmer qu'elle voulait du mal à ses camarades. Il se sentit tellement heureux a cette pensée, sans savoir pourquoi, qu'il prit une grande décision :

« Ça te dit de devenir révolutionnaire ? »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Combattre le gouvernement mondiale pour mettre fin aux injustices. Pour la Marine nous ne sommes pas mieux que des pirates, mais les pirates sont aussi nos ennemis et-»

« Ca marche ! » Le coupa-t-elle, par ce qu'elle se fichait un peu des détails.

Elle voulait de toute façon rester avec lui, le plus près possible, mais pas au point de devenir une criminelle sanglante non plus. Le peu qu'elle avait compris l'avait rassuré, et puis Sabo n'avait pas le profil d'un monstre, s'il était révolutionnaire, elle pourrait l'être. Elle ne promettait pas d'être utile, mais elle savait faire le thé et le café comme personne, et ses biscuits étaient à tomber par terre ! Et sinon elle pouvait toujours devenir leur mascotte, il y a toujours besoin d'une mascotte !

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle se rendit compte que Sabo était en train d'agoniser… enfin, plus précisément, il était plié en deux, en proie à un fou rire qui semblait plutôt violent, à tel point qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle mit un certain temps à réaliser que c'était elle qui le faisait rire comme ça. C'était un bon point pour elle non ? Même pas dix minutes elle pensait justement qu'elle été bien juste à l'idée de le faire rire. Pourtant là elle se sentait un peu vexée quand même. Par ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait de blagues ou de jeu de mot, en somme par ce qu'elle n'avait absolument pas essayé de le faire rire ! En le regardant le tordre de rire elle eut juste envie de… lui donner un bon coup de pied et de partir chercher son bonheur ailleurs ! Inconsciemment elle gonfla ses joues et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hum ! » Elle s'éclaircit la voix, mais apparemment il riait trop fort pour l'entendre.

Alors elle sentit une veine battre a sa tempe et avisa un homme un peu plus loin qu'elle interpela d'un air ennuyé :

« Excusez-moi monsieur, je me suis accidentellement échappé de ma cellule, cela vous embeterait il de m'y reconduire ? »

« Euh… Non pas du tout, suivez-moi ! » Répondit le bonhomme en ignorant volontairement son supérieur qui se roulait par terre de rire et l'incongruité de la demande de la jeune fille.

Une minute plus tard, quand Sabo se remis finalement, il avisa qu'il… n'y avait plus personne devant lui. Oups ! Paniqué a l'idée qu'elle ait possiblement prit la fuite pendant qu'il était… occupé, il se mit à la chercher partout en courant et cela l'occupa jusqu'au soir. Puis quand, en dernier recours, il demanda où était la fille qu'il avait ramené la semaine d'avant il s'entendit répondre : dans sa cellule. Il resta coi un instant, croyant avoir mal comprit, ou pensant qu'apparemment personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa fuite, mais dans le doute il s'y rendit quand même. Et comme il s'y attendait il ne la trouva pas. Il se sentait assez honteux du cours qu'avaient pris les évènements, il semblait clair maintenant que cette réponse brève avait été une plaisanterie de Tallulah, et il était persuadé que s'il ne s'était pas laissait surprendre par cette réplique qui l'avait fait rire, il aurait pu la convaincre de réellement les rejoindre. C'est donc en trainant des pieds qu'il se rendit dans l'une des nombreuses petites maisons de l'île qui logeait actuellement le chef des révolutionnaires : Monkey D Dragon, accessoirement le père de son frère adoptif Luffy.

Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise en y trouvant… Tallulah, tranquillement installé sur un des canapé, assise en tailleur, une tasse de lait chaud à la main et un plat de biscuit sec à côté d'elle, en compagnie d'un Dragon riant aux éclats qui avait les pieds sur la table basse, dangereusement proche de sa tasse de café.

« Qu- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Tallulah ?! » S'exclama le jeune homme ébahi.

« Je mange des biscuits ! » Répliqua la jeune fille sans même le regarder, prenant une gorgé de lait d'un air guindé.

« Je t'ai cherché partout pendant plusieurs heures ! » S'écria Sabo en s'avançant.

« Si tu n'avais pas été si occupé à te moquer moi, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de me chercher ! » Rétorqua-t-elle d'un air snobe qui fit s'esclaffer Dragon.

« Elle est bien drôle cette petite ! » Lança-t-il gaiment. « Je viens de l'embaucher comme expert en thé biscuit et café, j'ai rien contre le tiens, mais le siens est d'un tout autre niveau ! »

Tallulah lui tira la langue pendant que le chef des révolutionnaires ne la regardait pas, et Sabo se demanda s'il ne s'était pas fait hypnotisé par les fleurs, car la scène était hautement improbable. Et puis quelle idée qu'un poste d'expert en biscuit ?! C'était une invention totalement insensée ! Il allait vraiment l'embaucher pour qu'elle lui fasse des biscuits et du café ? Juste comme ça ? Ok, il avait lui-même proposé à la jeune fille de les rejoindre, mais il pensait plutôt à des taches administrative ou dans la transmission des communications entre les membres, par comme… experte en biscuit ! (Nda : en italien ça se dit Esperto di tè biscotti e caffè, ça sonne grave bien !) Inconscient des cogitation de son second, le révolutionnaire continua à vanter les mérites de la jeune fille :

« En plus, elle m'a un peu raconté toute les bêtises qu'elle a faite, et franchement c'est excellent ! Elle a une capacité innée de fouteuse de merde qui ne pourra que nous être utile contre le gouvernement mondial ! Son fruit du Démon est vraiment utile ! »

Un fruit du démon ? Comment ce faisait-il que son chef en sache autant alors qu'il la connaissait depuis moins de trois heures alors que lui la connaissait depuis une semaine et ne savait presque rien d'elle ? Il se sentit… jaloux, oui jaloux de cette étrange complicité qu'il semblait y avoir entre les deux.

« C'est… le Pouda pouda no Mie je crois ? Oui c'est ça, c'est une femme-poudre ! Elle est aussi redoutable que les fleurs de cette île ! C'était quoi déjà ? »

« Je peux créer des poudres de confusion, qui font flotter, qui endorme, qui donne des hallucinations, qui démange, qui brille et… euh… bah j'ai pas trouvé d'autre idée poudre alors j'ai que celle-là. Après je peux aussi faire de la farine et de la poudre de cacao ! »

« Ne reste donc pas planté là Sabo, vient t'assoir ! » L'invita Dragon.

Encore sonné par toute cette affaire, le jeune homme s'exécuta et alla prendre place sur le fauteuil restant. Dans l'âtre brulait un feu réconfortant, et les coussins était moelleux à souhait, mais le jeune homme était plongé en pleine introspection pour comprendre d'où sortait cette foule de sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillait. Déjà, il était à la fois soulagé et agacé de retrouver Tallulah après l'avoir tellement cherché, il était heureux et jaloux de voir qu'elle s'entendait aussi bien avec le patron, vexé et attendrit de constater qu'elle le boudait, mais quel que soit le sujet, ses pensée retournait toujours vers elle. Et c'était très déstabilisant.

« Mr Dragon, vous connaissez la légende des Catiminis ? » Demanda soudainement la jeune fille en fixant pensivement un biscuit avant de le croquer.

« Non, c'est quelle genre de légende ? »

« C'est une histoire de fée, en quelque sorte, enfin, une histoire de chats plutôt. Les Catiminis sont des petits chats qui vivent dans les maisons des gens. On dit que si on leur laisse une tasse de lait chaud et des biscuits, ils vous rendent une foule de petits services ! Quand j'étais petite je me cachais pour essayer de les voir, mais je finissais toujours par boire le lait et manger les biscuits. Et on ne peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup aidé mamie dans les taches ménagères. En fait, je crois qu'elle avait inventé cette histoire en espérant que je me devienne un catimini et que je me sentirais obliger d'aider si je buvais le lait et mangeais les biscuits. »

Sabo se sentit fondre. C'était ce genre d'anecdote, et la façon dont elle les racontait, ce petit d'air d'enfant, qui rendait la jeune fille si attachante. En face de lui, Dragon s'esclaffa devant la chute de l'histoire, il avait vraiment l'impression de s'entretenir avec une nièce éloignée plutôt qu'une parfaite étrangère. Cette fillette avec l'air d'un lutin tout droit sorti des histoires qu'elle racontait, petite elle avait dut sembler encore plus féerique, et même aujourd'hui elle avait gardé ce côté éternellement enfantin des créatures du folklore. Il avisa alors l'expression totalement charmé de son second et eut un sourire machiavélique. Décidément cette fillette ne présentait que des avantages, si elle parvenait à envouter ainsi le jeune Sabo qui avait toujours été trop sérieusement concentré sur leur mission de révolutionnaire, alors ça valait le coup de dépenser des fortunes en lait et en biscuit. Et contrairement à sa grand-mère, il était sûr qu'elle lui rendrait de fiers services.

Mais pour le moment, il était temps de redevenir sérieux. Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'adressa à Sabo :

« Nous devons discuter avec les autres de la marche à suivre dans les prochains jours » A ces mots Sabo se dressa sur ses pieds avec un sérieux excemplaire. Dragon se tourna ensuite vers Tallulah « Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va nous prendre, mais fais comme chez toi ! tu sais où son ranger les biscuits ! »

Après un clin d'œil il quitta la bâtisse, suivit de son second qui lança à la jeune fille un : « Et ne t'enfuis pas en catimini ! » pour montrer qu'il avait suivi l'histoire.

Tandis que la porte se refermait derrière eux, Tallulah laissa échapper le sourire qu'elle retenait depuis que Sabo était arrivé. Elle était heureuse, tout simplement. Elle explora tous les recoins du salon sans oser ouvrir les portes autres que celles des placards de la cuisine et s'amusa a sauter sur les coussins. Puis, avec une timidité en totale contraction avec son comportement précédent, elle prit l'assiette et les deux tasses puis les ramena sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Jamais son sourire ne quitta son visage, il faisait pétiller ses yeux et tout son être semblait s'illuminer. Et puis elle se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et déménagea tous les coussins pour les mettre à un mètre de la cheminée, puis elle s'y roula en boule et s'endormi avec délice, bercée par la mélodie des craquements du feu.

La chaleur qui l'entourait était tellement agréable, et celle qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine si apaisante, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait ressenti cette quiétude qui la rendait béate. Elle flottait sur un nuage doux, moelleux, et chaleureux, et le vent seul décidait de sa direction. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre la chaleur, heureuse comme jamais elle n'aurait pensé l'être, et respira avec délice le parfum de cannelle et de citron qui embaumait. Elle soupira. Un murmure voleta doucement jusque sa conscience :

« Mais que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire de toi … »

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Sabo, dehors sous la voute céleste. Elle songea vaguement qu'il devait la ramener dans sa chambre et inspira un peu plus profondément pour s'imprégner de son odeur tellement particulière. Elle aller faire semblant de dormir, après tout, c'était à moitié vrai. Enveloppé dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours. Mais le chemin fut beaucoup trop rapide, et bientôt il la déposait délicatement sur son matelas moelleux, elle était déçu, mais elle fit celle qui était dans les bras de Morphée, car elle craignait d'être découverte et qu'il parte encore plus vite. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte. Une main caressa doucement sa joue et il chuchota :

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Tallulah. »

Elle ne réagit pas, espérant qu'il bluffait, mais il rajouta : « Tu gigotes quand tu dors. Et tu ronfles. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de poser ses deux mains sur sa bouche, grillée.

« Ha ha, c'est vrai, tu ne ronfles pas. On dirait plus que tu ronronnes en fait… »

Comme sa main était toujours sur sa joue, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit en y mettant tout son cœur. Lequel se mit a battre sourdement dans sa poitrine quand elle croisa le regard plein de tendresse du jeune homme qui s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté d'elle tandis qu'il caressait sa pommette du bout du pouce. Ce que l'on voyait briller dans le regard de Tallulah, c'était à la fois de l'émotion, de la joie, et une adoration sans borne, pour lui elle pouvait devenir n'importe qui : amie, sœur, animal de compagnie, elle voulait juste être avec lui, et rien que l'idée d'en être loin lui serrait le cœur. Elle ne savait pas l'exprimer avec des mots, mais son regard valait tous les discours du monde, et Sabo penchant son visage vers elle pour poser son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Puis il posa un bref baisé sur le bout de son nez avant de se relever pour partir.

Mais la blonde s'agrippa alors à son bras de toutes ses forces, le comprimant contre sa poitrine presque inexistante, les jambes encore sur le matelas mais le reste du corps à moitié suspendu au-dessus du sol.

« Hey lache moi ! » s'écria Sabo, amusé.

« Paaaars paaaaaas ! » quémanda-t-elle, larmoyante, comme s'il s'appretait à partir pour l'autre bout de la planète.

« Il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre ! »

« Naaaaan ! Reste avec moi, me laisse pas toute seule sinon je chante ! »

« Tu essais de me faire chanter là ? »

« Non, c'est moi qui vais chanter. »

« On appelle ça du chantage. »

« Mais non, on appelle ça une chanson ! »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

« Nan ! »

« Tallulah… ! »

« Dans ce cas amène-moi avec toi ! Promis, je serais sage ! Je peux même dormir par terre ! Je me mettrais dans un coin et je bougerais plus, je ne ferais pas de bruit, tu oublieras même que je suis là ! »

Sabo resta silencieux, le regard obstinément tournée vers la porte, tandis qu'elle continuait de plaider d'un ton puéril, toujours agrippée à son bras.

« Non, non et non ! » refusa-t-il catégorique alors que ses joues prenait une teinte carmin. « Une fille n'a rien à faire dans la chambre d'un garçon ! »

Il la remit fermement sur le lit et sorti de la chambre à reculons en la foudroyant du regard dès qu'elle faisait mine de le suivre, le cœur un peu serré face à son regard larmoyant de chiot malheureux. Mais il était tout à fait hors de question qu'elle vienne de nuit dans sa chambre, ça non ! Ne serait-ce que par égard pour sa dignité à elle ! Il ferma la porte et parti résolument vers sa chambre, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du village. Une fois dans le petit cottage qui lui était réservé en tant que second, il retira ses affaire et alla prendre une douche, la journée avait été longue et cette réunion de dernière minute avait été vraiment éreintante, et le jet d'eau chaude lui dénoua les muscles. Puis il enfila un pantalon en coton et s'effondra dans son lit avec délice. Il eut une pensée coupable pour la jeune fille visiblement éplorée qu'il avait abandonné, mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormi sa tête a pein posé sur l'oreiller.

Il eut un sommeil paisible et réparateur comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps, et au matin il eut beaucoup de mal à émerger. L'esprit encore embrumé, il lui sembla vaguement qu'il y avait un poids sur sa poitrine ainsi qu'un petit courant d'air qui lui chatouillait la nuque, mais c'était impossible puisque toutes les fenêtres étaient restées fermées, il se retourna sur le côté, ou en tout cas en eut il l'intention, mais il n'y parvint pas, ce qui le fit ouvrir les yeux, hagard, ne comprenant pas d'où venait ce poids sur lui. Et il comprit. Tallulah s'était incrusté dans son lit et se servait de lui comme d'un oreiller géant, sa tête étant calé entre son épaule et sa nuque, le courant d'air était en réalité son souffle paisible d'endormi. Sabo était ébahi, il ne l'avait même pas senti arrivé, alors soit elle était une véritable ninja, soit il était très fatigué, soit… soit sa présence lui semblait tellement familière qu'elle ne lui avait pas semblé intrusive. Quelle qu'eut été la réponse, il resta coi, interloqué, puis brusquement il eut le souffle coupé et devint rouge comme une pivoine, de la vapeur sortant presque de ses oreilles.

Cette fille était impossible !

Fin


End file.
